


O mako słów kilka

by Nami



Series: Budujemy imperium [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, world-building
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolrd-building. Dla Filigranki na Mikołajki za to, że jest :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	O mako słów kilka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> Gwoli ścisłości i wyjaśnienia: jest to fik z kategorii world-building napisany na Mikołajki dla mojej koleżanki, Filigranki, z którą jest mi niezmiernie miło się przyjaźnić.  
> Jeżeli szukacie tutaj kanonu, to możecie spokojnie opuścić ten te stronę. To krótkie opowiadanie jest bowiem moją próbą odpowiedzi na pytanie "Jak to było zanim się wszystko zaczęło, czyli dziadek Rufusa buduje imperium" - bardzo, bardzo dziękuję ci, Filigranko, za ten prompt.

O mako słów kilka

"... Jak Państwo doskonale wiedzą, miasta będzie podzielone na sektory. Zgadza się, sektory. Czyż nie jest to kolejny przejaw pogardy, jaką czuje szef ShinRa Electric Company w stosunku do innych ludzi? Chce nas dzielić na sektory! Przypisywać nam miejsca w naszym wolnym świecie! Historia zna wiele przypadków cywilizacji, które upadły przez segregację rasową. I czyż my, bogaci w tę wiedzę, nie powinniśmy się przeciwstawić budowie ośrodka tego, czym pogardzamy?

Wiem, że do wielu z Państwa przemawia idea energii elektrycznej praktycznie za darmo. Jednak nie bądźmy dziećmi: nie ma nic za darmo lub za półdarmo. Wszystko ma swoją cenę. Tak jak i Państwo, ja również jestem poddawany ze wszystkich stron - gazet, radia, telewizji - mako-propagandzie. Nie wiemy jednak do końca, czym jest mako, a wszystkim badaniom nad Lifestream rząd cofnął ostatnio fundusze. Całkowicie przypadkiem oczywiście, wyniki eksperymentów potwierdzających nieszkodliwość mako są drukowane i rozprzestrzeniane po świecie. Czy ktokolwiek z Państwa słyszał o badaniach przeprowadzanych przez naukowców z Cosmo Canon? Oni stanowczo przeciwstawiają się idei wykorzystywania Lifestream, popierając to dowodami zbieranymi przez lata, lecz mimo to nasz rząd woli słuchać "naukowców", którzy zajmują się tym tematem dopiero od kilku miesięcy!

Nie zapominajmy również o spontanicznych wybuchach mako. Ostatni taki przypadek zanotowano około 100 lat temu, kiedy to wutaiska pustynia stanęła w ogniu. Midgar ma być zasilane przez kilkanaście reaktorów. Czy możemy sobie wyobrazić rodzaj spustoszenia, gdyby chociaż jeden z nich wybuchnął? Czy jesteśmy aż tak zaawansowani technologicznie, aby śmieć twierdzić, iż zapanujemy nad żywiołem?

Kolejnym tematem, którym chciałbym poruszy jest kwestia ochrony środowiska. Kanalizacja musi zostać poprowadzona aż z Junon! Na trasie budowy stoi przepiękny las, siedlisko słowika srebrzystego. Czy w takim razie trasa zostanie zmieniona? Jak podaje mój informator: nie. Wygląd na to, że wystarczy zatrudnić kuzyna premiera, aby dostać pozwolenia na wszystkie swoje inwestycje. Proszę Państwa, ze względu na niezwykle twardą glebę w tamtych terenach, rury będę musiały zostać położone wyżej, a nie niżej ze względu na "zbyt wysokie koszty". Oznacza to, iż będą znajdować się ponad linią bezpieczeństwa! Jakakolwiek awaria będzie niezwykle szkodliwa dla ekosystemu. Nikt z nas nie chciałby mieć brudno w domu; dlaczego więc chcemy się zgodzić na niszczenie domów naszych małych przyjaciół, zwierząt?

Należy również wspomnieć o niezwykle wysokim zagrożeniu monstrami. Nie od dziś wiadomo, że gromadzą się one przede wszystkim tam, gdzie są dostępy do szczelin z mako. Każde miasto, które zgodzi się posiadać reaktor, będzie połączone z reaktorami w Midgar. I znowu: jakakolwiek awaria, jakikolwiek wyciek przyczyni się do wzrostu populacji potworów! Czy tego właśnie chcemy? Chcemy bać się wyjść o zmroku z domu ze strachu przed aberracjami natury, mogącymi nas zaatakować? Nie łudźmy się, iż tak nie będzie; z dokumentów przekazanych przez mojego informatora jasno wynika, iż prototyp pierwszego reaktora w Nibelheim przyczynił się do pojawienia się potworów i rozwoju kolonii smoków. 

Nie jest to..."

Shinra ze złością odwrócił wzrok od gazety. Jak ten pseudo-naukowiec śmiał napisać taki artykuł?! Oczywiście, redaktor naczelny tygodnika został zwolniony dwa dni po wydrukowaniu go; na świat dzienny wyszla łapówka, jaką przyjął w zeszłym roku. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się wrednie. Z odpowiednią ilością pieniędzy i wpływów można było przekonać wielu ludzi do zgodzenia się na coś bądź wymyślenie czegoś.

'Najgorsze jest', myślał szef ShinRa EC, 'że nie mogę nic zrobić temu całemu doktorkowi. Jeszcze nie'. Gdyby profesor Michail zniknął kilka dni po pojawieniu się artykułu, ludzie zaczęliby snuć różne głupie teorie. Ziarno niepewności zostało zasiane i nawet jeśli nadal większość nie wierzy - bądź woli nie wierzyć - w słowa krytykujące jego firmę, bardzo szybko ta większość może zmienić się w mniejszość. A Rupert Shinra ma plany, o tak. Ma wizję. Wizję świata uzależnionego od mako, wizję świata podlegającego jego rodzinie. Do tego trzeba cierpliwości, lecz Rupert jest cierpliwy. Przez lata opracowywał skuteczną metodę pozyskiwania mako, nie musi się nigdzie śpieszyć. Nie, ma dużo czasu. Każdy krok musi być przemyślany i ostrożny, żadnej nierozwagi. Nigdzie mu się nie spieszy. A koniec końców profesor nawet nie będzie wiedział, co go zniszczyło.

Szybkie, krótkie uderzenia w drzwi wyrwały mężczyznę z rozmyślań. Tylko jedna osoba pukała w ten sposób.

\- Proszę!

Do biura wkroczył cichym krokiem zabójcy szef nowej formacji, którą Shinra utworzył kilkanaście miesięcy temu. Zdobyć tego człowieka było niezwykle trudno, ale opłaciło się. Stalowoszare oczy szefa ShinRa co. rozbłysły i mężczyzna wyprostował się w krześle, przeczesując palcami blond grzywkę i prawie wibrując z oczekiwania. Dał jasny rozkaz, aby nikt z Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department nie pojawił się w jego biurze bez informacji o "informatorze'.

\- Witam. - Veril skłonił głowę przed Shinrą; pod szaroniebieską marynarką, tuż przy jego pasie, można było dojrzeć kaburę pistoletu. - Pomyślałem, że przekażę panu najnowsze informacje. - Na biurku Ruperta wylądowała gazeta. 

Shinra zerknął na nią. Było to jutrzejsze wydanie tygodnika "Nowe" - tego samego, które opublikowało artykuł Michaila sprzed tygodnia. Tym, co przyciągało wzrok był napisany wielkimi literami i wyłuszczoną czcionką tytuł oraz podtytuł głównego artykułu tego wydania.

Rupert roześmiał się głośno widząc go i nawet na zazwyczaj bezbarwnej twarzy Verila pojawił się mały uśmieszek. - Rozumiem, że jest pan usatysfakcjonowany?

\- Bardzo. Oczekuj premii.

\- Dziękuję, sir.

Shinra spojrzał jeszcze raz na gazetę, czując, iż jego wizja jet coraz bliższa spełnieniu. Nic go nie powstrzyma.

'Profesor Mikhail myli się! Dane jego informatora, sekretarza do spraw wewnętrznych ShinRa EC, błędne! Czy to koniec kariery wielkiego profesora?!'

Po takim artykule nikt nie zdziwi się, jeśli profesor zabije swojego informatora, a następnie popełni samobójstwo, prawda?

**Author's Note:**

> Za wszystkie literówki bardzo przepraszam, ale obecnie mój mózg jest nastawiony bardzo matematycznie do świata; nie tak dawno przeczytałam w jednym z opowiadań "bezwzględny" - moją pierwszą myślą było "Jak pozbywamy się bezwględności z x?". Poprawię wszystko w najbliższym czasie, obiecuję :)


End file.
